


End of my ways

by Gaybooklover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shadam, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybooklover/pseuds/Gaybooklover
Summary: Lance comes to terms with somethings about himself.





	End of my ways

Lance sat in his lion alone, like usual.  
He lay he's head back aganst the wall and sighed.  
It was the fourth planet they saved that week.  
He was so tired he could hardly remember it. He was ment to just get his phone and go back to the town square and celebrate the victory. He remembered a boy his age, he had pink skin and blue hair. Lances first thought when he saw him was "he's beautiful."  
He shook his head.   
No.  
His papa told him that boys liking boys was was wrong, sinful.  
He looked out the red lions window, all the destruction, the carnage, was there even a God, would he really do this.  
He got up and went to his control panel.  
"Red. Show me cayo coco, Cuba, earth."  
A hologram appeared, the beach where he grew up, where he learnt to swim, where he and veronica used do their homework when his dad was drinking.  
After Carlos and Marco moved away it got worse. Carlos married a girl called Lily. And Marco went onto do acting, he had a boyfriend called west. They never talked to either of them for years.  
Their dad told them over and over that Marco was worst than the devil and that they should be like Carlos. Carlos who took after his father and drank and drank. He was found dead. The doctors confirmed it was a suicide. He shot himself through the head.  
His wife had to raise their child alone.  
At the funeral lances father officaly disowned Marco. They didn't see him until their fathers funeral five years later. Lances mother, rosa, didn't cry. She looked down at her abusive husbands casket and let a small smile trace her lips. After they years he beat her, didn't let her talk to her own son. He was gone, she was free. Lance was fifteen at the time. His father loved him. He left money for him to go to the galaxy garrison. To travel space.

"You ok?" A voice said from the door.  
Lance spun around. It was shiro.  
He wiped a tear from his eye and nodded.  
"You don't look it."   
"I'm just feeling homesick."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Home?"  
Shiro nodded.  
"I don't know what to tell. I mean I miss my sister and my mama. I guess my brother but I haven't seen his since...my father died."  
"Oh... I'm sorry."   
Lance clenched his fists.  
"I hated him with every fiver of my body. He made me hate who I am then said he loved me."  
"Hate who are? Lance-"  
"I'm bi!" He shouted.  
There was a long silence.  
Tears streamed from lances face. He started ugly crying.  
"Lance- come here."  
Shiro hugged him. Lance cried into his shirt.  
"I'm so sorry." He kept repeating.  
"Hey hey. It's ok. I want to show you something."  
He pulled out a picture from his jacket.  
"Do you know who this is?" He asked.  
"Lutenint hues. Adam hues what has this got to do with anything?"  
Shiro looked down at the photo and bit his lip in an attempt not to burst into tears like lance.  
"Yes. It's adam hues. He was also my fiance. Well almost. I was going to propose after Kerberos."  
"You're-"  
"I'm gay. Whoop."  
Lance looked down at the floor.   
"I didn't know."  
"I kept my personal life and work life separate. Only Iverson knew in the whole garrison. And that's because he caught us making out when we where in school."  
Lance laughed.  
"When did you know?" Shiro asked.  
Lance shruged.  
"I liked this guy. We met during the summer, he was on holiday from Los Angeles. I told my sister and she freaked out. She said I couldn't tell anyone. So I hid it. I forgot all of that but I guess when I was about sixteen. I realised what it was. My dad wasn't the biggest supporter of gay people. Even though he was dead I guess I was still scared so I over conpensated. I dated loads of girls. But I always still liked guys."  
Shiros smiled.  
"Have you told anyone?"  
"Hunk when he was asleep. And the guess the guy I dated."  
"You dated a guy?"  
"Yeah he was amazing but he... I don't wanna talk about it."  
Shiro nodded.  
"Hey. Let's get back to the party. Maybe we'll find you a new alien boyfriend."  
I already have my eyes set of one. Lance thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry boo


End file.
